marilynmansonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
The Golden Age of Grotesque
The Golden Age of Grotesque – en español "La era dorada de lo grotesco" ''–, es el quinto álbum de estudio de la banda. Fue lanzado el 13 de mayo de 2003 de la mano de Nothing e Interscope Recsords. Marcó una breve incursión de la banda hacia el electro-industrial e incluso al ''dance metal, ''sin dejar al rock industrlial, sonido general de sus previos álbumes. Este álbum se marca como el primero en el cual Twiggy Ramirez no figura en los créditos del mismo. Algunas diferencias entre Ramirez y el músico Tim Sköld, durante la realización de un remix para el sencillo de «The Fight Song», provocaron que Ramirez abandonara la banda y Sköld tomara el lugar de miembro oficial. ''The Golden Age of Grotesque tuvo un gran desempeño comercial, siendo este el segundo álbum de la banda que logra el puesto número 1 en el conteo Billboard 200. Cabe destacar, que la banda no obtenía ese logró hace 5 años y el ultimo álbum en lograrlo fue Mechanical Animals (1998). El álbum fue promovido por tres sencillos: «mOBSCENE», «(s)AINT» y «This Is The New Shit». Antecedentes thumb|162px|Manson durante Grotesk Burlesk. Después de que el polémico auto usado para el video del sencillo «Tainted Love» haya sido exhibido en el museo The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum, durante una entrevista Manson confirmó que «Un nuevo álbum estaba casi listo». Tras la separación de Twiggy a la banda, Tim Sköld junto a John 5 tomaron el control musical del álbum e hicieron un alejamiento musical de trabajos anteriores de Marilyn Manson, siendo The Golden Age of Grotesque el primer álbum de oda dance en conjunto con el metal, en la opinión de varios críticos. Promoción The Golden Age of Grotesque originalmente fue promovido mediante una exposición de arte del mismo nombre, en el cual se mostraron distintas acuarelas de Marilyn Manson. Mientras el sencillo «mOBSCENE» sostenía promoción, Manson viajo a Berlín a ofrecer un espectáculo acústico, donde interpretó junto a un piano el sencillo «The Dope Show» y la canción «The Golden Age of Grotesque», además de exhibir la sesión fotográfica del álbum realizada por el artista alemán Gottfried Helnwein. Una máscara y un juguete que aludía al video de «mOBSCENE», ambos productos coleccionables y de venta limitada, acompañaron la primer edición del álbum. thumb|left|La sesión fotográfica del álbum fue exhibida en distintos museos donde Manson hacia acto de presencia. La gira para promocionar el álbum se llamó Grotesk Burlesk Tour y le dio a la banda la oportunidad de presentarse por primera vez en el festival Rock am Ring en su edición 2003. En total, el álbum produjo tres sencillos, de los cuales «mOBSCENE» se consideró como todo un éxito en Europa y logró consagrarse durante una semana como uno de los sencillos más vendidos en Estados Unidos, «(s)AINT» que solo fue lanzado mediante DVD y no logró ningún chart dado a su pobre distribución, el video fue censurado en Estados Unidos y en Japón por contenido explícito en cuanto a drogas, sexo y automutilación. Por último se lanzó «This Is The New Shit» que alcanzó un aceptable desempeño comcercial. Cabe destacar que en 2004, «mOBSCENE» recibió una nominación al Grammy como Mejor interpretación de metal. 'Doppelherz' Doppelherz es un cortometraje dirigido por Marilyn Manson y fue distribuido en ediciones especiales de The Golden Age of Grotesque. El video muestra escenas explícitas y de fondo tiene como soundtrack el tema instrumental «Thaeter». Sencillos Marilyn manson mobscene.png|link=mOBSCENE 119px-(s)AINT-DVD.jpg|link=(s)AINT Marilyn manson this is the new shit.png|link=This Is The New Shit Listado de canciones #Thaeter #This Is The New Shit #mOBSCENE #Doll-Dagga Buzz-Buzz Ziggety-Zag #Use Your Fist and Not Your Mouth #The Golden Age of Grotesque #(s)AINT #Ka-Boom Ka-Boom #Slutgarden #Spade #Para-noir #The Bright Young Things #Better of Two Evils #Vodevil #Obsequey (The Death of Art) Bonus alrededor del mundo #Tainted Love (Anexada como Bonus Track de forma internacional) #Baboon Rape Party (Sólo agregada en la versión de Japón como pista estándar, después se colocó en la versión de Reino Unido incluída versiones extendidas) #Paranoiac (Re-mezcla de Para-noir incluido únicamente en Japón) Categoría:Álbumes de estudio Categoría:The Golden Age of Grotesque Era